


Oh My God, You Wrapped It

by K17L53



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Modern AU, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K17L53/pseuds/K17L53
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke's birthday and Lexa has a surprise for her </p><p>OR</p><p>I did that annoying thing where I put loads of smaller boxes inside one big box and you’re getting really mad but you don’t know that the ring is in the smallest box and i can’t wait to see your face</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My God, You Wrapped It

**Author's Note:**

> Has this been edited? No. Did I write this at 2am because I had nothing better to do? Yes. And it's short, just over 1K. But it's fluffy and I think its cute (despite knowing my writing can be better) so yeah there you go.

“Clarke hates unwrapping presents.” Lexa told Octavia with a small smile as she started wrapping the first box – the one Clarke would be opening last.

 

“I can’t believe you’re really doing it.” Octavia replied with a smile.

 

It was Clarke’s birthday today and as far as she knew, Lexa was busy the entire day with work. They’d been dating a little over three years now and Lexa figured it was time to pop the question. Raven was with Clarke, making sure she didn’t come back home before she was meant to and Octavia was at their apartment helping Lexa out with getting everything ready. It would be just the two of them, when she asked her anyways because Clarke liked a party and it would be disappointing if there wasn’t one. So their friends would be there, but not right away. Lexa knew her girlfriend hated unwrapping presents – reason behind Lexa using gift bags for presents the past three years – and she wanted it to be a sweet but lighthearted proposal. So, 5 boxes, each smaller than the last, and the ring in the last one. She would be so annoyed by the end of it but it wouldn’t last.

 

“You know this is going to piss her off right?” Octavia asked.

 

Lexa nodded. “Do you think she’s going to like the ring?”

 

“Me and Raven helped you pick it out, so yes, she’s going to love it.”

 

.

 

“I thought you were at work.” Clarke asked as she walked into the apartment. It was pretty clear that Lexa was _not_ at work all day but busy at home.

 

“I lied.” Lexa shrugged, walking over to her with a glass of wine. “But I think you will forgive me.” She said, handing it to Clarke and leaning in for a kiss. It was short and sweet but she lingered for an extra second.

 

“Well…” Clarke pretended to think about it as they pulled away and Lexa led her to the dinner table.

 

Clarke sat down and Lexa walked back to the kitchen. She placed the plates down before taking her seat next to Clarke.

 

“You cooked.” Clarke said looking at Lexa suspiciously.

 

“Yes…?” Lexa tilted her head in confusion.

 

“You don’t unless there’s an occasion.”

 

“It’s your birthday.” She reminded her.

 

Clarke shook her head. “No, it’s usually something bigger.”

 

“Are you complaining?”

 

“Definitely not.” She said, picking up the fork. Lexa didn’t usually cook, but when she did, she went all out. And Clarke knew that. Usually there was a reason behind it and Clarke couldn’t really figure out what it was this time.

 

“So, how was your day?”

 

They’re conversation went off from there, Clarke not questioning her anymore but still trying to figure it out inside her head. Something seemed different about Lexa, not necessarily in a bad way, just different. She seemed a little nervous but Clarke wasn’t sure about what, everything seemed fine. Lexa admitted to her that she didn’t pull the whole thing off on her own, Octavia helped and Raven did too by keeping her out all day. But that their friends were still coming over later, she just wanted a few hours that was just the two of them.

 

“I got you something.” Lexa said once Clarke put her spoon down after finishing dessert.

 

“We don’t usually do presents…” There was something going on, definitely, Clarke realized as Lexa got up, walking to the living room and walking back with a wrapped box.

 

“I wanted to this time.” She handed it to Clarke.

 

“Oh my god, you wrapped it.” She looked at Lexa disapprovingly.

 

She smiled, sitting back down. “Well, the box was too big for a gift bag.” Lexa told her and waited for her to start unwrapping it. “Do you remember when we met?” Lexa asked taking a sip of her wine as Clarke tore away at the wrapping paper.

 

“How can I not?” She didn’t look up, almost done with the first box. _That was quick._

 

“You offered to share your umbrella after school…”

 

Clarke smiled for a moment but then she opened the first box to find a second wrapped one, “Are you kidding me?”

 

“Keep going.” Lexa told her before continuing, “Because I forgot mine and it was pouring outside.”

 

“Yeah.” Clarke nodded with a smile. “But then we both ended up getting wet anyways.” They both went silent after that until Clarke had unwrapped and opened the second box. “Lexa what the hell?”

 

Lexa only smiled. “Just keep going.”

 

“How many more?”

 

“I’m not telling you.”

 

She rolled her eyes before speaking. “How did we manage to stay just friends from then to just three years ago?”

 

“You were stubborn.”

 

“Me?” Clarke asked, opening the third box and groaning before beginning to unwrap the next one.

 

Lexa felt her heart quicken because this was the last box before she got to the actual present. “Okay fine, maybe it was me…” She admitted reluctantly. “But you were no better.”

 

Clarke scoffed. “How many more boxes because this one is already small and I don’t have the patience for this anymore?” She asked.

 

Clarke removed the last bit of wrapping paper, revealing a small cardboard box, taped shut. Clarke opened it with a little difficulty. Inside it sat a reasonably smaller box, again, wrapped. She brought it out of the box she’d just unwrapped and Lexa sat up straighter in her chair, holding her breath for a moment. Clarke unwrapped it, finally revealing a dark blue velvet box, she looked at Lexa questioningly who nodded for her to open it as she began to get up. With shaky hands, Clarke managed to open the box, her breath hitched at the sight of the ring inside it and her eyes moved to Lexa who was now down on one knee in front of her.

 

“I hope that didn’t piss you off too much.” Lexa started, her voice low and quiet, trying to lighten the mood. “I’m not good with words and I tried to prepare something to say to tell you how much you mean to me.” She continued slowly. “But I couldn’t. Nothing I had to say felt like it was enough.” She took in a shaky breath. “I know I’ve done some regretful things in the past and I know I’m a huge mess of a person but …I love you more than I thought I ever could and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Lexa paused again. “So…Clarke Griffin, will you marry me?”

 

Nope, she did not see that coming; not at all. It caught Clarke off guard and she couldn’t get her words out, too stunned by what had just happened. The hopeful look in Lexa’s eyes began to fade away after a few long seconds when Clarke realized she still hadn’t answered. “Yes.” She finally said, shaking her head, bringing herself back to reality. Lexa was up on her feet in a flash and before Clarke knew it, her arms were around Lexa, pulling her into a hug. “Yes,” She repeated, this time whispering into Lexa’s shoulder as she held her close.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, there's that. Was it too bad?


End file.
